


For Her

by pushingcrazies



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 03:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17697176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushingcrazies/pseuds/pushingcrazies
Summary: A new fusion is born.





	For Her

It’s never been just the three of them before.

Why would it? What could they face that wouldn’t have benefited from having Rose in the mix? Garnet and Amethyst, Amethyst and Pearl, Pearl and Garnet, Pearl and Rose - sure. Two by two by two, or all four. Never three. Because if they needed three, then why not four?

It takes a few years before the fusion even happens. They are able to muddle along well enough until suddenly they can’t. Until a foe too strong comes along. Opal jumps into action, but it’s not enough. They are cornered, pinned. Garnet grabs Opal’s arm.

“You need me.”

Opal recoils, Pearl’s horror and dismay shining through. “No.”

“We have to.”

The corrupted gem roars, shaking the cliff they’re pressed against. Opal shakes, too, then splits apart in a flash of light.

“We can’t,” Pearl screams, tears coursing down her face. “Not without her!”

“Dude, get yourself together,” Amethyst snaps. She dodges as the gem makes a lightning-fast strike right where she had been standing. “We got no choice.”

“Sardonyx,” Pearl begs. “Or - or Sugalite.” Maybe Sugalite’s sheer unrestrained brutality could get them through this and they won’t have to do a team fuse without  _ her. _

“Pearl.” Garnet’s voice is commanding - nothing like Rose’s cajoling wheedle that could get Pearl to do anything she desired. A sheltering rock crumbles to dust as the gem attacks again. Soon they will be fully exposed and in serious danger. Yet Garnet looks as calm as if they are sitting on the beach. “We can’t force you to fuse; the fusion won’t hold unless you’re completely committed to it.”

Another rock crumbles.

“But… Obsidian…”

“She can’t be here right now,” Garnet says quietly. “Maybe she will never be here again. We don’t know if Steven is even capable of fusion. We can’t avoid this forever. It’s time to find out what we’re made of without Rose.”

Pearl sniffles, closes her eyes.

“Uh, _guys?_ _Help please!”_

“Amethyst,” Pearl shrieks, eyes flying open. While they weren’t looking, Amethyst tried to take matters into her own hands with the corrupted gem. She is holding the gem at bay - barely. They’re locked in a harrowing embrace, the corruption snapping and snarling as she tries to tear Amethyst to pieces.

Garnet and Pearl don’t hesitate - they dash forward. Garnet aims for the gem’s head, delivering a nasty punch, while Pearl whips Amethyst out of her grip and into safety. They spin together, fusion light flooding them again and before Pearl can second-guess the impulse she grabs Garnet’s hand too and the three of them are spinning, glowing, merging -

One.

It’s familiar but not. New but old. Powerful but with a gaping missing  _ something _ . It takes them longer to orient than it should have. They - she -  she is unsteady for a moment, and the corrupted gem lands a harsh hit. That wakes her up. No time for doubts or ruminating - she has to deal with this problem and move on.

The gem is strong, but she is stronger. She whips out her weapons and strings them together - ignoring the keen absence of Rose’s shield. Before the gem can get another hit in, she undercuts her and weakens, weakens, weakens until finally the not-flesh gives in and the gem’s physical form evaporates. She picks it up and roars triumphantly, flame pouring out of her mouth.

“Was that really necessary?” she asks herself. “Now the driftwood is on fire.”

“Of  _ course _ it was necessary!” she responds. “That was totally badass!”

Light flares and she splits into three forms. Garnet bubbles the gem and sends it home as Pearl tries to stifle the growing fire. Fortunately there isn’t much wood around, and the sand is wet - this log will burn but not spread to consume the entire beach. Some of the locals will probably make it into a barbecue.

Amethyst sighs and stretches her arms. “Alexandrite.”

Garnet nods. Pearl glances back at them, then turns away. She’s not ready to face what just happened yet.

\---

Many years later, they are Obsidian again. Pearl has thought about this moment ever since Steven first fused with Connie. She yearned for it and dreaded it at the same time. What would it feel like? Would it be like having Rose back again, in some way? Would the connection still be the same?

It’s not. It’s so different, they’re practically a different gem. The difference isn’t just from Steven not being Rose, either. It’s...her. Pearl. Before, her reason for entering into Obsidian would have been for Rose and Rose only.

Not anymore.

Now she doesn’t do it for Rose or Steven or anyone else.

She does it for herself.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to tumblr's Editoress for beta'ing!


End file.
